Better Than None
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Hanahaki AU. 'Nó' bắt đầu bằng một cơn ho, vào một tối thứ sáu khi bộ phim hai người cùng thuê chỉ vừa sáng nhạc, và Arthur cảm thấy cuống họng mình như đang nghẹn lại.
1. Chapter 1

"_I heard a little love is better than none."_

'Nó' bắt đầu bằng một cơn ho, vào một tối thứ sáu khi bộ phim hai người cùng thuê chỉ vừa sáng nhạc, và Arthur cảm thấy cuống họng mình như đang nghẹn lại.

"Tôi vào phòng vệ sinh một lát," anh đứmg dậy, Alfred tạm ngưng cuốn băng, dõi theo anh với đôi mắt vẫn xanh và nụ cười vẫn tươi như lần đầu anh gặp cậu. Không chút gượng gạo.

Đóng cánh cửa xám, Arthur ngập ngừng giây lát rồi đưa tay khóa cửa. Cổ họng anh ngứa ngáy không yên. Chưa kịp đi đến bồn rửa, anh rùng mình, ho sặc sụa. Chân quỵ xuống nền gạch ẩm, anh hít một hơi dài, làm đầy lá phổi như thắt lại. Tháng chín là quá sớm cho bệnh cảm lạnh. Cái cảm giác tắc nghẽn khó chịu vẫn chưa rời đi. Arthur nghiêng người, khạc ra thứ gì đó.

Ba mảnh hoa sơn trà nhàu nát vãi trên sàn, sắc hồng tươi đối nghịch với màu xanh thẫm của gạch lát.

* * *

Ngày đầu tháng mười, tiết trời đã qua hẳn thời kỳ nóng bức, không khí loãng ra trong cái nắng nhạt len lỏi sau những tầng mây. Dãy hành lang vắng vang vọng tiếng gõ đều đều của đế giày trên nền gạch bóng.

Anh dừng lại, ngước nhìn Alfred. Cậu ta đang mải miết nói cười, lưng dựa vào hàng tủ khóa. Nắng chiều chỉ kịp phớt qua thân hình người thiếu niên tựa lớp tô điểm mờ ảo trên làn da rám màu ấm áp mơn trớn bởi vầng thái dương sắp lặn. Sắc lam từ đôi đồng tử ấy mới mỹ lệ làm sao, hai viên ngọc bích long lanh chỉ hướng về gương mặt hoe đỏ đối diện - một cô gái anh chẳng màng nhớ tên, người đang chậm rãi trả lời, tay cuốn những lọn tóc ánh bạc thành từng vòng tròn nhỏ.

Có trùng hợp không khi hộc tủ ngay cạnh cậu lại thuộc về anh?

"A! Chào anh, Arthur. Tối nay tôi sẽ ra ngoài cùng Natalia, vậy nên tôi sẽ không về phòng ký túc xá đâu, anh đừng đợi nhé." Afred nháy mắt, hớn hở gọi.

À, lần này là Natalia. Arthur gật đầu, mỉm cười lịch sự. Cảm giác co thắt dưới vòm họng làm anh khẽ giật mình. "Đừng quên là cậu còn bài kiểm tra Hóa vào sáng mai đấy," anh gượng gạo đáp, nhếch miệng giả biểu cảm tự mãn trước bản mặt trắng bệch của cậu.

"Aww shitttt," Alfred than vãn. "Mà thôi vậy, một bài kiểm tra thôi thì chả sao. Tạm biệt, Arthur, sắp trễ giờ chiếu phim mất!" Cậu nhún vai, hối hả quay đi, không quên nắm theo tay cô gái ấy. Arthur có thể nhìn thấy sắc hồng thoáng qua trên gò má – ai ấy nhỉ?

Hai bóng hình chưa kịp khuất hẳn sau cánh cửa kính, cơn nhói trước ngực đã làm thanh niên người Anh nhăn mày, cúi đầu ho mấy tiếng gấp gáp rồi khạc ra hai đài hoa lan dạ hương nhỏ. Màu vàng óng nằm giữa lòng bàn tay nhợt nhạt nói lên tất cả những gì anh đang cố lòng che giấu. Arthur cười đắng, vò chúng lại trong chiếc khăn tay rồi nhét vào túi quần.

_Ghen tỵ, huh._

* * *

"_Cháu có chắc không?" người phụ nữ đáng kính đã làm bác sĩ gia đình cho hai đời nhà Kirklands thở hắt, mắt mở to trong kinh ngạc và bối rối._

_Arthur im lặng gật đầu, chìa ra mảnh sơn trà vào đêm đầu tiên 'nó' xảy ra, cùng ba cánh hoa keo bạc anh đã sợ hãi kéo khỏi cuống họng một buổi sớm bốn ngày sau đó. Kể cả thằng khờ cũng phải sợ hãi triệu chứng lạ thường này._

_Vị bác sĩ trung niên lắc đầu. Vài xét nghiệm đơn giản cho ra loạt tấm hình dị kỳ đến mức phi thường, nhưng cũng chẳng quá ngạc nhiên – hoa. Từng chấm, từng hạt lưu ly, tử đinh hương, thúy cúc, những búp hồng hoa li ti nằm ngoan ngoãn giữa nền phong quỳ thảo rực rỡ sắc màu, cuốn quanh cặp phế quản như thứ họa tiết lộng lẫy được trang hoàng bởi các nhà họa sĩ. Ngay phía trên trái tim là một mầm cẩm chướng, sắc đỏ thắm hứa hẹn thời điểm kết thúc sẽ tuôn trào từ lồng ngực – đều là triệu chứng không cách nào nhầm lẫn của bệnh Hanahaki, người phụ nữ quá độ ngũ tuần thở dài._

"_Hanahaki, cháu à, là tính trạng hiểm nghèo dị thường chỉ xuất hiện ở con người, một cá thể tận tâm cho rằng tình yêu của mình sẽ không được đền đáp. Sự "nở hoa" của một tâm hồn cằn cỗi đến khi chúng ngập tràn phủ tạng. Một căn bệnh chưa có cách giải." Đôi mắt bà chùng xuống. Arthur ghét sự thương hại._

_Buổi chiều dành tại phòng khám cũng cho Arthur biết về 'phương thuốc' duy nhất của anh. Những bông hoa ấy chỉ héo tàn khi chủ thể thoát khỏi ràng buộc của tình yêu đơn phương là căn nguyên phát bệnh. Tức là, hoặc Arthur phải quên đi tình cảm của mình, hoặc anh phải được hồi đáp._

_Nếu một trong hai điều trên không xảy ra, thì sự sinh trưởng trong cơ thể ấy sẽ dần dần giết chết chủ thể. Hoa sẽ cắm rễ trên phổi, đâm chồi quanh khí quản và phế quản. Chúng sẽ tràn vào thực quản, lấp đầy mọi khoảng trống trong ngũ tạng. Nếu may mắn, bệnh nhân sẽ chết khi đóa hoa đầu tiên bịt kín đường đi của không khí. Một cái chết không kém phần đau đớn, nhưng vẫn tốt hơn kéo dài lời gợi nhắc cả tinh thần lẫn thể xác đã tự nguyện để tình yêu bóp nghẹt cuộc sống mình._

"_Arthur, vậy nên cháu hãy nhanh thổ lộ đi. Chuyện này sẽ chỉ đau khổ hơn nếu cháu im lặng thôi. Ta không biết lý do gì cháu lại giữ kín tình cảm sâu sắc đến thế, nhưng ta biết cháu là một người đáng quý. Cảm xúc của cháu có lẽ không đơn phương đâu."_

_Arthur đã cười thẳng vào ánh nhìn thương cảm của vị bác sĩ lần đầu chứng kiến tình trạng hy hữu này của loài người. Nếu mọi chuyện dễ dàng đến thế thì căn bệnh quái quỷ ấy đã chẳng tồn tại. Afred đáp trả thứ tình yêu thảm hại của anh? Chỉ ý nghĩ đó đã đủ làm anh bật cười._

_Arthur Kirkland đang trồng trong mình một khu vườn, và nó cũng sẽ là mồ chôn của anh._

* * *

**Chú thích:**

Sơn trà hồng: Mong mỏi được yêu người

Lan dạ hương vàng: Ghen tỵ

Hoa keo bạc: Tình yêu giấu kín

Lưu ly, tử đinh hương, thúy cúc: đều mang nghĩa tình yêu

Phong quỳ thảo: Bệnh tật (nghĩa tiêu cực), tình yêu trường cửu

Cẩm chướng đỏ: Trái tim đau khổ vì người

**Author's Note:** Mọi comment và vote đều được đón chào nhiệt liệt tại mọi thời điểm, vì nó sẽ quyết định sự tiếp tục của chính cái fic này ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Artieee! Đợi tôi với!" Tiếng gọi của Alfred vừa lúc Arthur bước ra hành lang khiến anh giật nảy mình, dừng lại đợi thiếu niên người Mỹ từ xa bắt kịp.

"Arthur," cậu lấy một hơi dài, "anh đang tới căn tin đúng không? Tôi đi cùng anh nhé?" Alfred cười. Arthur ước giá như nụ cười ấy không làm anh xao xuyến đến vậy.

Hai người chọn lấy bàn nằm gần rìa căn tin, một nơi trông ra sân trường đại học. Tháng mười - mùa phong quỳ thảo trong khuôn viên rộ nở, loài hoa anh từng yêu thích giờ chỉ gợi nhắc anh về những cơn ho khan cùng vị đắng quẩn quanh đầu lưỡi.

Cuộc đối thoại xoay vần quanh vài điều lặt vặt. Bài kiểm tra và tiệc cuối tuần, quán ăn cuối phố và đôi giày mới vẽ màu quốc kỳ, cuốn sách hay đang đọc dở và màu lá chuyển vàng trên con quốc lộ. Tưởng như khoảnh khắc này có thể kéo dài mãi. Nhưng Arthur biết, trong ánh mắt ấy là một câu hỏi muốn được anh mở lời. Anh gặng nuốt nước bọt, nghiến răng mỉm cười.

"Đêm hôm qua thế nào rồi?"

Cái nhếch môi của người đối diện, đâm vào lồng ngực anh sâu hơn một mũi kim găm trong da thịt.

_[Anh biết đấy, …]_

Mọi lời tiếp theo tuôn ra từ thiếu niên trước mặt với anh chỉ còn là một đám mây mờ mịt. Do anh không muốn nghe hay do trí nhớ anh đã tự đào thải từng câu chữ, Arthur chả quan tâm. Anh hận cơ thể mình chẳng có khả năng đào thải cả cơn nóng rát tràn khắp thân người. Hay sắc xanh biếc ánh lên đôi mắt ấy như sương đọng trên cánh sao hoàng liên, hay lọn tóc sẫm màu cỏ khô rung rinh dưới gió đã hằn vết trong tâm trí, hay câu từ mà anh không cần biếtkhông cần biết_khôngcầnbiếtkhôngcầnbiết _vẫn lần mò được vào não bộ.

Arthur viện cớ rời đi khi anh chẳng thể phân biệt giữa tiếng hét của lũ trẻ ngoài cổng và mình nữa.

* * *

Mười hai tuổi, là năm Arthur nhận ra sự 'khác biệt' ở mình.

Chính xác từ lúc nào, anh chẳng rõ. Có lẽ là khi anh để ý thấy hàng mi của Tommy cuối phố trông thật đẹp, mong muốn cái ôm tạm biệt giữa anh và Jack lâu thêm chút nữa, hay ngày anh không hề do dự cho Jimmy mượn cuốn sách mới mua mà anh còn chưa kịp đọc. Những điều lặt vặt ấy gọi là gì nhỉ? À, cảm nắng – thứ khiến một cậu bé bồn chồn trong bụng và làm trống tim dội thình thịch mỗi khi cô bé cậu thích đến gần – ít nhất là theo lời mẹ anh từng giảng giải.

Nhưng Arthur nhỏ chỉ cảm thấy vậy khi gặp cậu bé cuối phố, cậu bạn học hay cậu bạn lớn hơn một tuổi ở hội chợ đầu tháng mà thôi, và điều đó khiến Arthur khác biệt.

Năm Arthur mười ba tuổi, gia đình anh có hàng xóm mới, riêng Arthur bối rối bước vào trang đầu tiên của tuổi dậy thì, cùng cơn cảm nắng không bao giờ dứt mang tên Alfred, 'thằng nhóc' bé hơn anh một tuổi, với nụ cười lộ chiếc răng khểnh và mái tóc vàng chỉ giục anh đưa tay mân mê.

Tình bạn giữa hai người khởi đầu bằng lời tuyên bố hùng hồn của Alfred rằng anh đã được trao danh hiệu bạn thân nhất của cậu, và kéo dài bằng lòng nhiệt tâm dường như chẳng bao giờ cạn từ cậu nhóc đã nài nỉ để chơi cùng anh mỗi ngày suốt hai năm đến khi cậu không còn phải nài nỉ nữa. Những buổi sáng thay phiên gọi nhau tới trường, giờ tan học chung đường kể về dãy phòng mới hay phàn nàn một giáo viên khó tính, những ngày hè rủ rê tắm biển mặc cho vết cháy nắng đỏ ran cả tuần sau đó, và những lần qua đêm ngủ chung phòng, chuyện trò dưới lớp chăn dày đến quên bẵng việc dậy sớm vào ngày mai, Arthur trìu mến hồi tưởng. Người bạn thân đầu tiên của anh.

Mười bốn tuổi, dưới vệt pháo hoa rực rỡ nền trời ngày Quốc Khánh, màu mắt xanh hơn khoảng trời hè lung linh ánh sáng yếu ớt hắt ra từ phòng khách, tiếng cười vang hòa tiếng chuông rung nhè nhẹ ở khoảnh sân sau nhà, Arthur vẩn vơ ý nghĩ _đây có còn chỉ là một cơn say nắng?_

Mười lăm tuổi, buổi chiều hôm Alfred xuất hiện ngoài cửa nhà, nụ cười rạng ngời mặc cho mồ hôi nhễ nhại thấm qua lưng áo, anh mỉm cười, biết mình phải là người trước nhất được nghe bất kỳ điều gì đã khiến Alfred hớn hở đến vậy.

"_Cậu có gì để nói nào_?" Anh nhướn mày, giọng trêu đùa. Lòng anh ấm lên và đầu gối muốn quỵ đi trước gò má phớt hồng của Alfred, dẫu cơn gió tháng chín đang chực chờ luồn vào kẽ áo.

Mười lăm tuổi, Arthur ngỡ ngàng cảm nhận vết rạn nứt đầu tiên bên ngực trái.

"_Arthur, tôi có bạn gái rồi này!"_

* * *

**Chú thích:**

Phong quỳ thảo: Bệnh tật (nghĩa tiêu cực), tình yêu trường cửu. Đây là loài hoa chủ đạo trong AU này của tui vì ý nghĩa rất hợp :3

Sao Hoàng Liên: Tình yêu bị chối bỏ (sắc xanh biếc ánh lên đôi mắt ấy như sương đọng trên cánh sao hoàng liên)

**Author's Note:** Mong nhận được sự ủng hộ từ mọi người để tiếp tục :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"It's bitter, the love that I'm drinking is overflowing."_

Alfred không về phòng thường xuyên như trước nữa.

Cậu ta vẫn luôn là một sinh viên bận rộn, cuộc sống đại học năng động gắn liền với câu lạc bộ bóng rổ, ngày tình nguyện và những buổi tiệc tùng. Nhưng lịch trình ngày chủ nhật của Alfred chưa từng thay đổi từ khi vào đại học: dậy sớm vào 10 giờ để phàn nàn ánh nắng rọi qua ô cửa kính, nài nỉ Arthur đọc cho một đoạn trong cuốn sách anh đang nghiền ngẫm từ bên cửa sổ. _Sự nhàm chán khiến tôi thức dậy nhanh hơn_, Alfred luôn trả lời. Ngày chủ nhật của cậu ta thật sự bắt đầu sau bữa trưa vội vàng ở tiệm McDonald gần trường, cắp về phòng một ly sữa lắc vào đúng 1g30 và vài chiếc bánh ngọt từ bakery anh yêu thích. Afred sẽ làm phiền khoảng thời gian đọc sách của anh đến khi Arthur bỏ cuộc, gấp lại trang Harry Potter anh đã cố đọc 3 lần để dành trọn sự chú ý cho câu chuyện ngớ ngẩn nào đấy của cậu, lan man từ bài kiểm tra thể dục mà Alfred đứng đầu sang bàn luận việc Harry thuộc về nhà Gryffindor hay Slytherin. Trái tim anh đã lập thành thói quen trễ nhịp khi ánh mắt anh nán lại bộ dạng Alfred hăng say bảo vệ hình tượng anh hùng Gryffindor chỉ lâu hơn _một chút _thôi, nhưng Alfred sẽ không bao giờ biết điều ấy. Buổi chiều sẽ là tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ quên bên giường của một trong hai người, nhâm nhi số bánh thừa từ trưa vì cả hai đều quá lười biếng để ra ngoài, Alfred khảo qua tựa phim kinh dị thú vị nhất mà Arthur sẽ chỉ đồng ý xem cùng với điều kiện cậu không bám lấy anh khi bộ phim kết thúc. Anh sẽ càu nhàu và cậu sẽ bật cười. _Artie, thứ sáu là phim hành động và chủ nhật dành cho phim kinh dị. Một chút máu thì đáng sợ gì chứ?_

Đã là chủ nhật thứ ba Alfred dành cả ngày cùng Natalia và về phòng lúc tối muộn. Arthur không hiểu sao cậu ta còn bận lòng việc để lại lời nhắn trên bàn lúc anh thức dậy hay ngượng ngùng lẩm bẩm vài lý do nếu cậu lỡ đánh thức anh khi rón rén vào phòng. Anh muốn tin rằng Natalia chỉ là một trong số những mối tình chóng vánh rải rác suốt thời trung học lên năm nhất của cậu. Anh cũng biết nó không phải.

Đã là hai tháng kể từ khi Afred bắt đầu hẹn hò với cô ấy, mối quan hệ dài nhất tính đến bây giờ.

Nguệch ngoạc vài đường vẽ bên rìa cuốn tập văn, Arthur lắng tai nghe tiếng xập xình từ buổi tiệc của Gilbert tầng dưới. Hôm nay là thứ bảy, thêm một tối đong đầy trong bia rẻ tiền và loại nhạc pop chỉ khiến anh nhăn mặt. _Chúng bớt khó chịu khi Alfred là người hát trong phòng tắm._

_Click_

"Arthur?"

"Alfred?"

"Hey! Tối nay anh không ra ngoài sao?"

"Không như ai đó, tôi biết lo cho điểm cuối kỳ của mình. Còn cậu đáng lẽ đang ở dưới kia chứ?" Arthur nhướn mày, liếc đồng hồ. 9 giờ, quá sớm so với mốc thời gian nửa đêm cậu ta thường mò mẫm về phòng với nửa số nút áo mở cài.

"À, tôi hơi mệt." Hơi thở phảng phất mùi cồn, Alfred nằm phịch xuống giường, dụi đầu vào gối. "Nat cũng về từ sớm rồi, tôi đâu cần phải ở lại nữa."

"À," Arthur lẩm bẩm, nhìn chăm chăm xuống trang sách. _Hamlet_ dường như mất hẳn sức hấp dẫn. "Tốt cho cậu thôi."

Quá mơ màng để nghe thấy anh, Alfred tiếp tục chìm vào sự thoải mái của chiếc nệm cũ, chốc chốc lầm nhầm vài điệu nhạc pop với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Arthur gấp vở, thay đồ ngủ và lên giường bên kia phòng. Lưng căng cứng khó chịu nhưng thanh niên người Anh không nằm thẳng ra mà quay đi, hướng mặt vào tường. Trước lúc tắt đèn, anh nghe cậu thì thào:

"Lâu rồi chúng ta mới như thế này nhỉ?" Anh có thể cảm thấy điệu cười ngớ ngẩn của Alfred.

"Như thế này?" Arthur mân mê gấu áo, nhận ra mình đã nín thở tự lúc nào.

"Ừ, một buổi tối chỉ có anh và tôi. Mà chúng ta chưa ra ngoài cùng nhau cũng vài tuần rồi," _tiếng ngáp_, "Tôi vẫn chưa tìm được cửa hàng comic cũ anh từng nói đến nữa."

"Cửa hàng đó chỉ mở từ buổi chiều thôi, tôi nghe bảo thế."

"Mmmm." Alfred gật gù. Cậu ta lại sắp ngủ gục giữa cuộc trò chuyện, chẳng trách được. Arthur định nhắm mắt nhưng người thiếu niên một lần nữa cất tiếng:

"Artie, mai anh rảnh chứ?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cái này tạm gọi là chuyển cảnh chứ chẳng phải chap mới nữa :') Mà kệ vậy, tui muốn tháng 8 phải đăng gì đó cơ. Đợi lâu thế mà chap lại ngắn là vì tui viết hơi ngược, đồng nghĩa với việc tui viết ending trước :y drama nằm hết ở mấy chap sau


End file.
